Crazy on You
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Red and Kitty had four children--Laurie, Eric, and the twins, Robin and Roxanne. When the twins fall for Hyde and Kelso, the Forman house is turned upside down. How could it all possibly go?
1. Oh, Boys

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own That 70's Show or any of it's characters, I do however own/co-own Robin and Roxanne_

**A/N: **No, I am not copying this story, Ky-Ky (PyroQueenOfFire) and I write this story together, as well as a few of the other stories I have posted on my account. And I always clearly print that it's a "_Kyla/Kalli Creation_" or "_co-wrote_", just wanted my readers to know that before someone started pointing fingers that I am writing plagiarism. I have had a few PMs before stating that I'm stealing "Breathless" or "No One Mourns the Wicked", if they would have read, they would have known. If it would make you feel any better, ask Ky-Ky, she's my best friend and she will tell you that "Kalli" or "Kalli-kins" is indeed writing those stories with her.  
NOTE: Robin and Roxanne are a year younger than Eric, and at this beginning part of the story, 16.  
Enjoy! and Happy Reading!

* * *

**Oh, Boys**

Roxanne Forman fussed with her blonde hair and sighed into the mirror. Robin Forman looked up at her twin from her perch on her bed and laughed a little.

"Your hair is perfect--stop fussing with it." Robin said.

Roxanne turned to her sister. "This is not perfect--this is only mostly perfect."

Robin rolled her eyes. "If you were a brunette you'd just let it go."

"You're not even a natural brunette! You're a blonde!" Roxanne told her.

Robin gasped. "Don't say it that loud--my hair will hear you!"

Roxanne nodded. "Sorry, just...Kelso's coming over tonight."

"He comes over every night." Robin said, going back to her homework.

"Not broken up with Jackie he doesn't." Roxanne replied.

Robin laughed. "Oh right...that's every _other_ night. Isn't Jackie like your best friend?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yes, but...he's Michael Kelso."

"Riiiight. Interesting crush choice there, Rox." Robin told her.

Roxanne shot Robin a look. "You're one to talk--like you don't ogle Hyde everyday."

"I do _not_ ogle Hyde! He's completely not my type." Robin said, finishing a math problem. "He makes fun of my name all the time!"

"Well you _were_ named a boy name." Roxanne said.

Robin grabbed her notebook. "I'm doing my homework downstairs."

Roxanne smirked. "Where Hyde can sneak up to steal a beer and then see you sitting at the dining room table and make a remark you can come up with a really terrible comeback to?"

Robin sighed and rolled her eyes again, going out of the bedroom door and down to the dining room table. As she set her homework out, Eric passed by his sisters' room and rapped his knuckles on her open door.

"Didn't I leave you in that same place this morning?" Eric asked with a laugh.

"Very funny--what do you want?" Roxanne asked.

Eric looked around a moment before walking in. "Where's our fake brunette of a sister?"

"Downstairs doing her math homework." Roxanne replied, flipping her hair and smiling. "Hey! It flipped perfectly just then!"

"Is your hair all you care about?" Eric asked her.

Roxanne shook her head. "Actually no--what do you want, Twiggy?"

Eric sat on Robin's bed. "Well...I'm thinking of planning a romantic evening for Donna."

Roxanne smiled. "And you came to ask my advice?"

"Yes." Eric said. "God, help me."

"Hey, I give way better advice than Laurie." Roxanne said.

Eric nodded. "That you do."

"So...flowers are always nice, and you can't go wrong with poetry or chocolate." Roxanne said. "And try not to gab too much, Twiggy--it's one of your worst qualities."

Eric got up. "Thanks for the concern in your voice, Roxie."

Roxanne smiled. "Anytime--let the door hit you in the butt on the way out."

Eric laughed a little and closed the door to his sisters' bedroom, going downstairs and looking at Robin focusing on her math.

"Why do you have to disgrace all of us?" Eric asked her.

Robin looked at him. "Obviously no one in this house understands how important it is for a girl to study around here."

"Robin!" Kitty yelled up the stairs.

"I'm trying to study! You guys know that math is my hardest subject!" Robin replied bitterly.

"My God it sounds like something's dying up here...oh...its just Robin." Hyde said, coming in the back door. "How's Batman, Robin?"

Robin smacked him as he walked by her. "Who invited you?"

Hyde shrugged. "Your sister."

"Come on, Twiggy, why did you invite him over?" Robin asked with a smile.

Hyde held up his hand to high-five her, but she just looked at his hand and then went back to her math problem.

"Robin!" Kitty called again.

Robin set her pencil down. "Forget it--I hate math anyways."

Robin got up to go down the stairs and Eric sighed as Hyde went over to her homework and started erasing things.

"She's going to kick your ass." Eric said.

Hyde shrugged. "I don't mind."

Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "You like her, don't you?"

"No, man, that would be weird." Hyde said.

"I told you Hyde would beat us here, Fez." Kelso said, opening the back door so he and Fez could come into the house.

Fez sighed. "I guess so--what are you doing?"

"Erasing Robin's math answers." Hyde said with a smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Fez told him, Robin coming back up the stairs and looking at him sitting in her chair.

"Why not?" Hyde asked. "She'll get all the right answers put back in...eventually."

Robin grabbed a handful of Hyde's hair and pulled a little.

"Ow!" Hyde said, raising his arm to hit her in the stomach.

"Hit me and I'm telling my mother." Robin told him. "Now you're going to sit with me until I get the answers put back in, understand?"

-:-:-:-

"Daddy!" Roxanne called, coming into the kitchen after Red got home from work.

Red smiled at her. "There you are, Roxie!"

He hugged her happily, and then set a hand on each of her shoulders. "Now what is it you need?"

Roxanne smiled. "I was just welcoming you home, Daddy."

Red nodded. "Well, that's sweet of you."

"But since you asked...I could use some money to go to the movies with Robin." Roxanne told him, smiling her smile at him.

Red smiled back and pulled a ten out of his wallet. "Here you go--half of that is Robin's all right?"

Roxanne nodded and hurried out the back door, Robin going in the backdoor and sighing.

"Hello, gang." She greeted.

Fez smiled. "Hey, Robin."

Kelso gave her a little wave, and Hyde sat in the chair he always sat in, his arms crossed over his chest. Donna looked up from cuddling Eric, and Eric stared her down.

"Oh my God, Eric--take a chill pill." Robin said. "Fez? Do you have the notes from science on you by any chance?"

Fez shook his head. "No, but I can go get them and bring them back over."

Robin smiled. "Why thank you, I'd appreciate it. We can study in the dining room."

Fez grinned and bounded off, Eric looking at Robin. Robin shrugged as Hyde got up to make fun of her, and Kelso looked excited.

"You like Fez! It's all so clear now!" Kelso said. "Well...at least kind of clear, maybe...you like Fez!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Please. Fez is my friend and nothing more. I just didn't get all the science notes taken down and I need them for the test."

"I didn't know you were into foreigners, but I guess he's as close to Gotham as you're gonna get, Robin." Hyde told her.

Robin looked at him. "If I liked Fez, would I do this?"

Robin dropped her books, which made Hyde stop crossing his arms over his chest, and Robin kissed him. Then she pulled away picked up her books and went to the stairs.

"Didn't think so." She replied. "Wait a minute...is Jackie around here somewhere?"

"She's up with Roxie in your room." Eric replied, as Hyde and Kelso sat there stunned while Donna laughed.

Robin nodded. "I'll just hang out in the dining room."

As Robin hurried up the stairs, Jackie squealed at a pair of Roxanne's shoes.

"Oh my God! These are so cute! I mean not as cute as mine, but they're a close second!" Jackie said. "Where did you get these?"

"Robin bought them for me for a birthday present--I have no idea where she got them from." Roxanne replied. "How do you get your hair so flippy?"

Jackie smiled. "Well speaking from one pretty girl to another, hairspray never fails to work if you use it correctly."

Roxanne smiled too. "I thought so. Have I mentioned that I love your scarf?"

"3 times, but I love hearing it!" Jackie exclaimed. "So...do you think Michael's still downstairs?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Probably. What exactly happened between you two, Jackie?"

Jackie sighed. "Michael and I just don't seem to connect anymore--he's getter harder to control, you know?"

"Men...don't they know by now who's _actually_ in charge of the relationship?" Roxanne asked.

Jackie smiled. "See? _You_ get it?"

"I'm a very perceptive girl." Roxanne said with a shrug.

Jackie nodded and then got up. "Hey, I need to go and check in with my parents, but it was fun."

"Come over tomorrow?" Roxanne asked her as Jackie grabbed her bags.

"Of course!" Jackie said. "Then the day after that you can come over to my house."

Roxanne beamed. "Sounds like a plan."

Jackie nodded and headed out of Roxanne's room, Roxanne going downstairs and towards the basement, looking at Fez and Robin studying science.

"So...studying going well?" Roxanne asked.

Fez grinned up at her. "Incredibly well. Care to join?"

Roxanne smiled. "Thanks for the invite...but no. I'm going to go on downstairs and see what everyone's up to."

Robin nodded. "Twiggy's in his mood today--beware."

Roxanne waved it off. "Please...I can take Twiggy."

Robin laughed. "So true. Have at it, Rox."

Roxanne nodded and went down the stairs, smiling at Eric's sigh. Donna smiled though, and Michael grinned up at her as Hyde sat in the chair with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Roxanne." Donna said.

Roxanne smiled. "Hey, Donna."

"There's space on the couch if you want to stay and hang out." Michael told her, moving to another nearby chair.

Roxanne grinned. "Thanks, but I'm just here to grab my laundry and go back up."

Hyde grunted. "Awesome--tell your sister when you go up to stop touching me."

Roxanne laughed. "Oh you know you like it--I heard about the math problem fiasco."

"Hey! I wouldn't have stayed to help her if she hadn't threatened to tell your mother about it." Hyde told her.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Riiight. I'm off. Bye, guys!"

As Roxanne bounded up the stairs, she stopped at the top just in time to hear them talk about her.

"Eric...your sister is _hot_!" Kelso exclaimed.

Eric looked at him as Donna laughed. "Oh my God...you think _all_ of my sisters are hot."

"Robin is _not_ hot!" Hyde protested.

"I'm not talking about Robin." Kelso replied. "Robin's too serious for me--Roxie on the other hand...girl's got it going on."

Eric shook his head. "No, Kelso! That's my little sister! What is wrong with you? And what is wrong with _you_, Hyde?"

"You're totally vibing on Robin." Donna told him. "Don't deny it."

"I'm going." Hyde replied, and left the basement.

"Roxie's still hot." Kelso muttered, and sat in his chair as Eric shot him another look.

-:-:-:-

"Can we jump past the insults and into sister mode please?" Robin asked Roxanne that night after they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed.

Roxanne laughed. "All right, Bigfoot--what do you need to tell me?"

"Well played, Fatty." Robin sighed.

Roxanne gasped. "Why'd you have to pull out that one?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Rox! I...well...I kissed Steven and I think I liked it."

Roxanne squealed and then planted her hand over her mouth when Robin shushed her. Robin climbed into her bed and then took a deep breath.

"The gang was teasing me about Fez and so...well...I...I tried to prove I didn't like Fez by planting one on Steven--and it wasn't horrible...it was actually kind of nice. He had soft, warm lips and for once I didn't want to insult him, so I just kind of rambled and hurried upstairs." Robin said.

Roxanne laughed. "I _knew_ you liked him! All that hatred is just pent up tension! You know...the hot and bothered kind."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Never mind...all sistered out."

"No! Please, Robin! I have news too!" Roxanne pleaded as Robin snuggled into the covers.

Robin sighed. "Fine. What have you got?"

Roxanne beamed. "Well...Michael thinks I'm hot!"

Robin smiled. "Really? You actually heard him say that?"

"Yes I did--I dunno how enthusiastic Jackie's gonna be, but I'm excited!" Roxanne said happily, clapping her hands.

Robin nodded. "Well I'm happy for you, Rox. Maybe you should go for it--if Jackie's really our friend, she'll let you and Kelso be very happy together."

Roxanne nodded and laid in her bed. "You going to tell Hyde? Because I'm totally telling Michael!"

Robin scoffed. "No, I'm definitely _not_ telling Steven I enjoyed kissing him. No."

"I think you should--the boy needs to be softened up. Some kissing should do him a bit of good." Roxanne said with a laugh.

"Did you finish your homework?" Robin asked her sister, desperately trying to change the subject.

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah--I got bored after Jackie left and you and Fez were all studying and everything."

Robin smiled a little. "Fez is actually really nice."

"I bet, but I like Jackie a lot more." Roxanne replied.

"I understand that." Robin said.

"So...soft and warm?" Roxanne asked.

Robin blushed. "Yeah...it was nice...hey! Stop making me talk about it!"

Roxanne laughed. "You like to talk about it."

Robin rolled her eyes and turned over. "Goodnight, Rox."

"Goodnight, Robin." Roxanne replied.

Roxanne turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, smiling--Michael Kelso liked her. Robin looked at the door to her room from her position on her side and thought about it--she liked Steven Hyde. What was going on? It may not have been for Robin, but for Roxanne, this was the perfect end to her mostly perfect day.

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Movies, Junk Food and Drinks, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Robin and Roxanne_

**A/N: **Same as Chapter One.

* * *

**Movies, Junk Food and Drinks, Oh My!**

For the next two weeks, Roxanne flirted with Kelso, and Robin avoided Hyde. She'd walk into a room where he was, and quickly make up an excuse to leave, or just slip out if no one but Hyde noticed her walk in. It was driving her crazy that she might actually be falling for the one guy she'd always thought was annoying and rude. Roxanne noticed her sister's weird behavior, but decided to just let Robin stew since she didn't want to talk about it. So, Roxanne focused on taking her flirtation with Kelso to the next level.

As the gang was taking off to go to The Hub, Kelso had just grabbed a popsicle and was on his way out the door when Roxanne stopped on the stairs and took a deep breath.

"Pssst!" Roxanne said.

"Oh my God!" Kelso breathed. "What was that?"

Roxanne laughed a little. "Turn around, Michael."

"How do you know my name?" Kelso asked, having not turned around yet. "Eric said I could have a popsicle, ghost thing!"

"I'm not a ghost, Michael--I'm Roxie, and I'm behind you." Roxanne told him with another laugh.

Kelso ran his fingers through his hair and turned around smiling. "I knew that, I was just kidding...because I'm funny and stuff."

Roxanne nodded and beamed. "Yes, you are. So...what are you doing tonight?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Kelso asked her, stepping a little closer to her.

"Yes." Roxanne said, nodding vigorously, not wanting to make Kelso think too hard on it all. "So...tonight?"

"I'm free." Kelso told her, flipping his hair a little.

Roxanne giggled. "I love your hair! Um...meet me out at the side of the house tonight, all right? Gotta go, don't tell Twiggy!"

Roxanne hurried up the stairs since she'd heard someone coming, and Kelso called after her, "Twiggy?"

"What about Forman?" Hyde asked.

Kelso turned to him. "I didn't say anything about Eric."

"You said, 'Twiggy'...only Roxie and the other one call him that." Hyde informed him.

Kelso nodded. "Right...I knew that. Just grabbed a popsicle, nothing else happened, I swear!"

Hyde nodded. "Riiiight...um...we're all waiting outside, so move your ass."

Kelso hurried outside just as Robin came down the stairs and Hyde looked up at her. She set her laundry basket on the dryer and opened the washing machine up, turning as a voice startled her.

"Hey there, Robin." Hyde greeted her.

Robin smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

Hyde took a step toward her, and so Robin took a step towards the stairs.

"I forgot softener." She said, and hurried up the stairs.

Hyde sighed, Fez opening the door and putting his hands on his hips.

"We're going to leave without you." Fez told him. "Eric told me to tell you that."

Hyde followed Fez out of the basement, Robin coming back down the stairs as she heard the door close. She sat on the bottom step and thought about what she was doing here, but quickly got up to do her laundry when she heard Roxanne calling her name.

"I'll be right up! Just gotta start the washing machine!" Robin called up.

-:-:-:-

That night, Kelso snuck out of the basement to meet up with Roxanne, while Robin went to a study group. Eric sat on the couch with Donna, Jackie and Fez, and the Hyde came in.

"Forman, can I talk to you?" Hyde asked him.

Eric nodded and they got up to go and talk in the back while Roxanne smiled at Kelso's approving nod.

"You look hot!" Kelso exclaimed.

Roxanne giggled. "You look hot yourself, Michael. So...I figured we could go to a drive-in."

Kelso smirked. "I like the way you think, Roxie Forman."

Roxanne got into his van and the two drove towards the drive-in, Eric and Hyde returning to the gang, Fez sighing loudly.

"I'm bored." Fez said.

Donna held up the paper. "There's a showing of Willy Wonka at the drive-in."

"There's candy at the drive-in!" Fez said excitedly.

Eric laughed. "All right, let's go see a movie."

Everyone filed out, Robin sighing at her friend's house and tapping her pencil on her notebook.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked.

Robin looked up. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just stuck on the 5th review question."

She gave a reassuring smile, and then Beth looked at the other two girls that were studying with them.

"So...how is Eric?" Beth asked.

Robin laughed a little. "He's fine. Why?"

Beth shrugged. "Just asking."

"How's Hyde?" Lisa asked.

Robin looked at her and stopped smiling. "An ass as always. Anyone else get number 5?"

Robin knew she didn't mean it, and she wasn't feeling too good about the jealousy pooling in her stomach. Why did she have to like Steven Hyde? Why? Was this God's sick joke? Robin kept the girls on track while Kelso parked the van at the movie. He yawned and stretched, resting his arm behind Roxanne's head.

She smiled. "Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah, Roxie?" Kelso answered her.

"I'm kind of hungry...think you could get us some popcorn and maybe a drink to share?" Roxanne asked him.

Kelso nodded. "Yeah...sure."

Kelso got out of the car and then checked his wallet after pulling it out of his pocket and sighed a little, looking at Roxanne.

"Think you could spot me a couple dollars?" He asked her.

Roxanne smiled and handed him the ten that Red had given her.

"Go nuts." She said.

Kelso took the ten with a grin and hurried off, and then a loud thud made Roxanne scream a little. Fez laughed from the other side of her window, and she rolled it down.

"Fez! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Fez shrugged. "Eric brought us here so I could get some candy--plus, I love this movie. Wait a minute...why are you in Kelso's van?"

Roxanne's eyes widened. "Twiggy's here? Shoot! Don't tell him you saw me!"

Fez grinned. "Oh, I get it! It's a secret! You're secretly dating Kelso!"

"Keep your voice down!" Roxanne shushed him.

Fez nodded and whispered, "Oh, right...secret."

Fez bounded back off to the Vista Cruiser, and then Kelso came back with the popcorn and the sodas--he had gotten himself one because waiting in line had given him quite the thirst. He put his arm around Roxanne, who snuggled up with him.

"I'm glad we did this." Roxanne said.

Kelso smiled. "Me too...wanna...make-out or something?"

Roxanne laughed. "Yes, please."

-:-:-:-

In the middle of the night, Robin had gotten up and gone downstairs and popped in _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. She curled up with a blanket and some chips, and started watching it. She squealed every once in a while, but she couldn't sleep and she'd wanted to see it. Hyde heard a noise, and came upstairs into the living room, Robin squealing when she heard his footsteps.

"Oh my God, Steven!" She whispered harshly. "What are you even doing here?"

Hyde smiled a little. "If you'd been at dinner you would have heard that I moved in with you guys so I could keep going to school."

"Oh...okay." Robin said, looking back at the TV and then recoiling a little.

Hyde laughed. "You sure you're old enough to watch this, Robin? Maybe Batman parental controlled it for a reason."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Your insults are so original, Steven."

Hyde shrugged. "Why are you even watching this in the middle of the night?"

Robin sighed. "Dad said it would give Rox and I nightmares, so he told us not to watch it. I couldn't sleep though, and it was my idea to rent it in the first place, so..."

"So you like scary movies?" Hyde asked her.

Robin nodded. "Yes, I do...well I like gory ones--it's the jumping out that creeps me out."

Hyde smiled a little, because he was kind of enjoying talking to her.

"I love scary movies." He said. "Anyways, I'll let you get back to it."

Robin squealed a little as the killer jumped out and then she closed her eyes and sighed as Hyde started going back towards the kitchen.

"You're already up...you can sit and watch it with me if you want to!" Robin said, recoiling a little. "Hey look! Blood!"

Hyde laughed a little and sat on the couch with her, confused when she buried her face in him, and though a little awkward, Hyde smiled a little. It was short lived though, because Roxanne came down the stairs and Robin pulled away from him.

"How dare you watch that without me?!" Roxanne shot at her sister in a whisper. "Restart it! Hyde...hi...am I interrupting something?"

"Don't be stupid, Rox--just come sit. I woke Steven up and so he sat down to watch it with me." Robin explained.

"Yeah." Hyde said. "Join us. I'll grab us something to drink."

Hyde left the room as Roxanne sat down, and she nudged her sister.

"What?" Robin asked her, a little flushed that she'd buried her face in Hyde's warm chest and loved it.

Roxanne giggled. "You _so_ love him!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Someone had a great date with Michael Kelso."

Roxanne nodded. "We made-out instead of watching the movie. He's kind of handsy...and I like it." Roxanne giggled again as she grabbed a chip and ate it, and then she looked at her sister and her smiled faded. "Want me to go back upstairs so you and Hyde can be alone?"

Roxanne wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when her sister pushed her.

"Steven and I aren't even friends, really, so lay off it." Robin added softer as Hyde came in with three sodas.

"All right, start it up." He told them.

He sat down next to Robin, who was now in the middle, and though she'd seen the first third, she used Hyde as a shield. Roxanne smiled a little to herself, especially when she caught Hyde smiled too, but trying to hide it since Roxanne was there too. Eventually, Roxanne used Robin as a shield, and Hyde started pointing out the places where the killer would be since he'd seen it before.

"Thank you." Robin told him, looking up at him.

She smiled a little and looked at his lips for a moment, but was pulled out of the trance when Roxanne squealed and buried her face in Robin's back. Hyde just looked at the TV, and Robin decided to as well. It was weird, but Robin was ready to accept that she liked Steven Hyde. But now he was living in their house...this was about to get weird.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Chainsaws and Angst

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters, I do however own/co-own Robin and Roxanne_

**A/N: **Same as before.

* * *

**Chainsaws and Angst**

Roxanne and Robin had a lot of trouble sleeping that night and the next. They were up until really late and kind of jumpy at church. Kitty kept sending them weird looks, and Eric laughed to himself each time one of them did something weird, Red kind of just ignoring everything that was going on.

"She's dying first." Roxanne whispered to Robin. "She's blonde."

"So are you!" Robin whispered back.

Roxanne gasped a little. "Oh my God, I am! So are you! I'm tripping her when the man with the chainsaw comes after us! Have you seen her split ends? And where does she shop?"

Robin smiled a little. "I'll help you trip her--and I'm brunette."

"You're a _fake_brunette. I'm pretty sure the killer can see right through you Miss I-Really-Have-Blonde-Roots." Eric laughed.

"Will you three be quiet and listen to the sermon please?" Kitty asked.

The three nodded, and when Kitty looked back up Roxanne and Robin both smacked Eric at the same time. Red smiled a little and then listened a little closer to his daughters.

"So if he comes in and starts revving, we push people in front of us, right?" Robin said making sure the plan was right.

Roxanne nodded. "Right, starting with Twiggy and the split ends girl."

"You two watched that movie I told you not to watch, didn't you?" Red asked them.

"Red, please! Pay attention, or your children won't pay attention!" Kitty said, and then smiled and laughed a little as a woman turned to look at them all.

"I'm not split ends girl, am I?" Donna asked, leaning back a little.

Robin smiled. "Of course not, Donna--Rox and I would never sacrifice you to the killer."

"At least not first." Roxanne added.

"Good point...we adore you, Donna, but you've lived one more year than we have, so your life has been longer." Robin said.

Donna made a face. "But not better."

"She didn't say better, Donna--she said _longer_." Roxanne said, and then motioned zipping her mouth shut when Kitty shushed them again.

Once church was over and they all got into the car, Kitty started up.

"All I ask for on Sunday is a nice morning at church. No talking, no distractions--just singing hymns and listening to Pastor Dave." Kitty said. "What was so important that you guys had to talk all the way through church?"

"Our daughters watched _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_." Red told her.

"What? When did you guys watch that?" Kitty asked. "Your father told you that you'd have nightmares."

Roxanne pointed at Robin. "Robin made me! I didn't watch the end of my own free will but she wouldn't let me get off of the couch!"

Robin gasped. "You did not just sell me out! You wanted to see it just as much as I did!"

"Yes, but I tried to get up and stop watching three fourths of the way into it!" Roxanne complained.

"You would have left me there to finish it without you? I promised to trip a girl with split ends to save you!" Robin protested.

"_After_ making me watch the whole movie!" Roxanne cried.

"Stop it!" Red said loudly.

Everyone in the back seat quieted down, and Kitty rubbed her temples.

"I think you two have learned your lesson." Red said a little softer. "When I say that a movie will give you nightmares, don't watch it."

Roxanne and Robin nodded. "Yes, sir."

As Eric laughed, the two hit him, both sitting on either side of him, and Red smiled a little as Eric complained. Then the three shut their mouths for the rest of the car ride when Red gave them the look in the mirror. Once they got to the house, Red and Kitty went into the kitchen, but Roxanne and Robin followed Eric into the basement. Hyde was watching television with Fez, and smiled when the girls walked in.

"What are you watching?" Eric asked, sitting on the couch.

"I dunno some movie." Fez replied.

Roxanne made a face. "Not a horror movie, I hope."

Fez shook his head. "No death."

Roxanne smiled. "Thank God!"

"Still not over _Chainsaw Massacre_?" Hyde asked her with a smile.

"You knew they watched that?" Eric asked him.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah...I got up in the middle of the night and ended up getting roped into watching it with them."

Eric laughed. "You have to tell me in detail the looks on their faces."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Thanks for feeling our pain, Twiggy.'

"Anytime, Roxie...anytime." Eric said with a smile.

Robin smiled at Hyde, who smiled back until Eric looked his way, and then Kelso came bursting in the door, making Roxanne and Robin scream and book it up the stairs. They tried getting in front of each other so the killer could have their twin instead, but ended up in the kitchen at the same time. Eric, Hyde and Fez started laughing, Kelso looking rather perplexed.

"What's wrong with them?" Kelso asked as the laughter subsided a little.

Eric grinned. "They saw _Chainsaw Massacre_."

Kelso cringed. "Well no wonder they ran--that movie's scary."

-:-:-:-

Roxanne had her arms crossed over her chest in the passenger seat of Kelso's van. She wasn't over him scaring her to death, accident or not, and Kelso wanted to make-out and do it, but that didn't look like it was going to happen, so he tried to keep his cool.

"I said I was sorry!" Kelso told her.

Roxanne shrugged. "I know."

"Then why are you still mad?" Kelso asked.

Roxanne shrugged again. "It really freaked me out--I was willing to trip Robin just to get away...you shouldn't do that to your twin."

Kelso nodded. "Yeah...cause she's your other half--without her you'd probably die."

Roxanne smiled. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

Kelso scooted closer to her. "So...does this mean..."

Roxanne kissed him softly, and then she pulled away and Kelso sighed.

"What now?" He asked.

"Take me to prom next month." She told him.

"But--we're all secret and stuff!" Kelso protested. "I don't want Eric to try and fight me! I mean I could take him but...he's your brother."

Roxanne laughed. "I'll tell him about you tonight, and then you'll be free to take me to prom. Please, Michael? Please?"

Kelso was a little conflicted, but nodded as she pouted, and then scooted even closer to her.

"Can we--" He began, but Roxanne cut him off by kissing him again.

Kelso smiled and kissed her backs, his hands roaming a little as Robin set her homework down that Thursday afternoon. She looked up at Hyde as he came into the room, and smiled a little. Since the _Chainsaw Massacre_ incident, she and Hyde had been smiling more at each other, but not doing anything about it.

"Homework, again? Batman would be proud, Robin." Hyde told her, getting into the fridge.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Har, Har. You're just jealous Batman likes me best."

Hyde smiled and sat down across from her. "Which subject?"

"Math...I hate math." Robin told him with a sigh. "What are you guys doing downstairs?"

"Well Kelso's gone AWOL again, but Fez, Donna and Jackie are watching TV downstairs with Eric. I came up to grab something to drink." Hyde explained.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to talk to Robin--he'd never really wanted to before.

Robin nodded. "Mom's about to make dinner, so you might wanna down that beer downstairs and then try and get some other smell to cover it up."

Hyde nodded too. "Probably--what is she making tonight?"

"Chicken I think--I did beg her yesterday to make chicken, but you never know." Robin said with a laugh. "Mom makes what she wants to make, whether we want her to or not--that's just how the world works."

Hyde laughed. "So...where's Roxie?"

"On a date." Robin said, knowing it wasn't a lie.

Hyde nodded. "With who?"

Robin shrugged. "Some guy."

Hyde nodded too and then stood up to go downstairs. Robin thought about bringing up prom, but then she decided to just let it go--why would Steven Hyde want to go to prom with her? These friendly conversations were new, and she didn't want to jeopardize them. She just smiled as he went down the stairs, and then went back to her homework. She did her homework until Kitty started making dinner, and then she helped her mother and set the table for dinner, Red coming home and embracing his daughter and kissing his wife. Then he sat down and Roxanne came through the doors, Eric and Hyde coming upstairs to sit down at the dinner table.

"I made chicken, but you have to eat your vegetables...Robin." Kitty said, sitting down herself.

Robin smiled. "I'll eat the vegetables, Mom--it's Twiggy you really have to yell at about that."

"Now, Robin, you know I don't like it when you call your brother that at the table." Kitty said.

Red shrugged. "Oh just let her, Kitty--the boy could grow some meat on his bones."

Roxanne laughed. "He really is a twig, Mom."

"Thanks for ganging up on me." Eric told his sisters as Hyde laughed a little.

They shrugged. "It's what family is for, right?"

-:-:-:-

On Friday at school, Robin and Roxanne sat with each other at lunch and Roxanne beamed a little.

"I'm telling Twiggy about Michael tonight." Roxanne said as the two sat down in the seats they'd just picked in the cafeteria.

"Seriously? You sure that's a good idea?" Robin asked her.

Roxanne nodded. "I want Michael to take me to prom."

Robin nodded too. "Yeah...I can dream that Steven will ask me...but he won't, so my options are wide open. Here comes Beth and Lisa."

"Why do you tolerate Lisa anymore now that you like Hyde?" Roxanne asked.

"Because she's our friend?" Robin asked.

"A friend who's after your man!" Roxanne protested.

Robin laughed and rolled her eyes, the girls sitting down next to them.

"Hey guys!" Robin greeted pleasantly.

"Hey Beth!" Roxanne said cheerfully, and then looked at Lisa. "Lisa."

Robin nudged her, and then Jackie came over with Donna to sit with them.

"Hi, Jackie!" Lisa said excitedly.

Robin and Roxanne smiled a little as Lisa started buttering up to Jackie, and Donna sat next to Robin. Roxanne tried to focus Jackie's attention on her instead of Lisa, and Donna leaned in towards Robin.

"So...you like Steven, don't you?" Donna asked her.

Donna had been a good friend to the girls since they were four and she was five, so they all knew each other rather well. Robin blushed and shook her head, but Donna nodded because she saw right through it.

"I think he likes you too." Donna told her.

"He does not." Robin whispered, but secretly she hoped he did.

"Robin?" Came the voice of a boy that 90% of the girls in school drooled over.

Robin looked up. "Oh...hi, Joe."

Joe smiled. "Um...I was wondering if you had a date to prom yet?"

Robin blushed. "No, actually."

Joe nodded. "Would you be willing to go with me? I come bearing a flower."

"Thank you, Joe--I'd love to." Robin told him, taking the carnation.

Joe smiled and then turned to leave Jackie and the other girls squealed a little.

"Joe is one of the hottest boys!" Jackie said.

Roxanne nodded. "Good job agreeing, Robin."

Robin shrugged. "I wouldn't have felt like going alone, and it's not like anyone else would ask me."

Roxanne knew that deep down Robin had hoped that Hyde would, but they all knew Steven Hyde--that wasn't going to happen. So they seemed to like each other...they were both too stubborn to be the first to speak up about it. At least Roxanne was going with Kelso--now all she had to do was tell Eric about it.

So after school, Robin and Roxanne grabbed a snack Kitty had prepared, and then Roxanne stopped Eric before he headed to the basement. Robin went inside to get an early start on her homework, and Eric sighed.

"Come on, Roxie, spill already." Eric said.

Roxanne took a deep breath. "I'm going to prom with Michael."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "As in...Kelso?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah--he asked and I accepted. I sure wasn't going to go alone! Granted a pretty girl like me wouldn't have to, but he asked and I accepted."

"Are you dating him?" Eric asked.

"Robin's going with Joe." Roxanne said quickly to avoid answering the question.

Eric looked at her rather surprised. "Joe? With the sexy hair and the reputation?"

As Roxanne nodded, Eric hurried inside the house to give his sister a piece of his mind, and Hyde looked at Roxanne.

"Looks like the Forman's are all going to the formal." Hyde said.

Roxanne watched as Hyde just went on into the basement and she sighed--thanks to Robin's angsty life, she was going to have a rather angsty month. Just what would prom be like now?

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
